We will continue our collaborative study of cells from patients with lymphoproliferative disorders. The number of cell surface markers defined in the Core Immunology Laboratory will be expanded as new monoclonal antisera become available. Dr. Golomb will refine his new techniques for plasma membrane enrichment and determine the optimal conditions to maximize the yield. When the validity of the CPG assay for glucocorticoid receptors and the optimal experimental conditions are established for rat thymus, Dr. Jensen will use the technique to study the content and properties of glucocorticoid receptors in normal and malignant human cells. The results will be correlated with those of various members of the lymphoma-leukemia group and with the response of the patient to therapy. Dr. Rowley will perfect the culture techniques for mitotic cells including the use of Epstein-Barr virus and other mitogens to try to generate more dividing cells. In addition, she will apply the various methods for generating longer, prophase chromosomes to better define the break points in patients with chromosome abnormalities. Dr. Loken will study the differential rates of diffusion through the plasma membrane of Hoechst 33342 in different lymphocytes. He will study whether this can be used to discriminate between lymphoid cell populations. In addition, he will identify at what stage of differentiation the membrane differences are generated. Dr. Schreiber is developing a model to study the regulation of tumor-specific immunity by anti-idiotypic immunity. Idiotype-specific probes will be developed which will be used to manipulate tumor-immunity in experimental animals. Cloned cytolytic, helper, and suppressor T-cells reactive with K, I, and D regions of the mouse major histocompatibility complex will be derived by Dr. Fitch. Antigen specific receptors for these cells will be characterized using immunological and biochemical approaches. Specifically, he will develop monoclonal antibodies reactive with such receptors.